1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drainage, and more particularly to the use of a pipe containing a plurality of apertures as a gravity fed ground water or surface water drainage conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water often accumulates above the ground and below the ground surface. Water accumulated above the ground may be referred to as standing water. Water accumulated below the ground surface may be referred to as ground water. In some circumstances accumulated water is desirable, while in other circumstances it is desirable to remove accumulated water.
Conduits are often used to collect, transport, and infiltrate water and other liquids. A collection conduit has a plurality of entry ports through which fluid may enter the conduit. A collection conduit may be used to collect standing or ground water. A transport conduit is generally fluid impermeable having only a single fluid entry port and a single fluid exit port. A transport conduit is used primarily to transport or convey fluid from a first location to a second location. An infiltration conduit has a plurality of exit ports through which fluid may exit the conduit. An infiltration conduit may be used to disperse transported fluid.